


Brick House Octopus

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [64]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How anyone finds you terrifying is beyond me,” Danny complained. Loudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick House Octopus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Borborygmus
> 
>  **Timeframe:** All sorts of places really -- anywhere as friends, with unrequited love, or during a relationship.

“How anyone finds you terrifying is beyond me,” Danny complained. Loudly.

Even though Steve, who’d managed to first fall asleep on the couch after eating too much, frowning about feeling like crap, and then slide until he was shouldering his head and upper body in Danny’s lap, didn’t seem to notice at all.

Didn’t care in the slightest Danny was now half pinned down under a – “Brick house octopus,” he muttered. 

Like Danny's heart didn’t go, madly, careening when Steve rubbed his cheek against Danny’s thigh, leaning toward his voice, while squeezing Danny’s waist, under his arm, a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Borborygmus**   _(noun)_  
>  bor·bo·ryg·mus [bawr-buh-rig-muhs]
>> 
>> **noun**  ( ** _plural_**  bor·bo·ryg·mi [bawr-buh-rig-mahy])  
> a rumbling or gurgling sound caused by the movement of gas in the intestines.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1710–20; < Neo-Latin < Greek borborygmós intestinal rumbling
>>
>>> 


End file.
